Satyr
she/her/it • Satyr • Clockwork • lonely, curious cyborg • Neo-Draconia "I pirouette in the dark I see the stars through a mirror Tired mechanical heart Beats til the song disappears" Appearance "Somebody shine a light I'm frozen by the fear in me Somebody make me feel alive" If you walk the streets of Moonfleck under the blanket of night. You may notice a weird, vague dragonet. Your mind doesn't know how to describe her, except she is not normal...Her face is the most draconic thing about her, burnt sienna scales, plated with metal here and there. Her snout is MudWing like, and her eyes are large, beautiful, and sapphire. Filled with longing and curiosity. Gold bands and sprockets hold bits and pieces of scrap across her cheek and chin. Her horns, are twisted black spirals, curved backwards, like a goat, thus her name. Wire of silver stick out from behind her torn ears. The wires are covered with thin, worn red fabric, stretched out to resemble a RainWing, though RainWings are not in her heritage. Around Satyr's throat are brass bands, bolted to eachother, with the faint shimmer of natural scales beneath. Along her back and neck are spines, forged of smooth black metal, and bound together by gold chains. Metal joints, scales, and fabric form her torso. And wires wind around it, like the other parts of her. The dragonet's limbs are robotic mostly, alloy plates and artificial joints succumb to the remnants of skin and scales. Her right talon is left unharmed, with dull black claws, and glimmering scales. Her legs are crude poles of metal, attaching to ball-and-sockets, with rough scarlet metal thrown over them. While her tail is mostly combined, sleek wire and thin sheets of brass. Satyr has a utter lack of wings. As far as apparel goes, this dragoness always dons either pale blue or faded pink dress, that stop at her artificial knees. The dress are frilled, laced, and delicate. She loathes them, finding them non functional, and usually tears them with her short, blunt, claws. Corsets and belts can sometimes be seen on her, as well as gold chokers, and chains of precious metals. Pale copper scales, what she used to be. Satyr's body is mostly mechanical, wires spiral and coil around her. This is the broken body of the cyborg Satyr, but despite her physical state, her mind is far from shattered. Personality "So cut me from the line Dizzy, spinning endlessly Somebody make me feel alive And shatter me!" Backstory "Shatter me! Somebody make me feel alive And shatter me!" Trivia "If only the clockworks could speak I wouldn't be so alone We burn every magnet and spring And spiral into the unknown" - - - - Abilities "Somebody shine a light I'm frozen by the fear in me Somebody make me feel alive And shatter me" Strengths "So cut me from the line Dizzy, spinning endlessly Somebody make me feel alive And shatter me! Shatter me! Somebody make me feel alive And shatter me!" Weaknesses "If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly There's no one to catch me if I take a dive I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same The world is spinning but only in gray" Mental Strengths "If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly There's no one to catch me if I take a dive I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same The world is spinning but only in gray (Only)" Mental Weaknesses "Somebody shine a light I'm frozen by the fear in me Somebody make me feel alive And shatter me" Relationships "If only the clockworks could speak I wouldn't be so alone We burn every magnet and spring And spiral into the unknown" Name: Gallery Dragon Model.png Dragon Model.png Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Females Category:Mentally Unwell Category:IceWings Category:MudWings Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Performer)